Secret Sections
All grammar, spelling and outdated information has been updated and constantly will be roblox account "hellomehappy1". Secret Sections are sections that were added in the 12th of October 2019 update, they're unique sections that don't follow the regular format, you can even go outside the tower of some of them! There are 7 confirmed secret sections, but look out! There may be more... Secret Sections are 20 '''times rarer that regular sections, since there is 150 sections in the game, the chances of a secret section spawning is 1/3400, there are 5 sections in each tower so the chances of spawning are '''1/680 for a normal section (Edited)! List of Secret Sections * 1.Outside blocks-'There is one section where you can go outside and jump on the blocks. The other route leads to most possibly death. Though when you jump on the blocks on mobile. Its most likely you're gonna die. * 2.'Tic-Tac-Toe-''' (also to be known as noughts and crosses)s a grey platform with Tic-Tac-Toe placed in the middle of the platform. You can even click on the following blank spaces between the lines. You can invite someone and play it in the game. * 3. 'Mini Tower-'''This section has a mini version of the tower you're playing. You can't really do much but just look at the tower. * 4. '''Ping Pong-'''This section includes a TV with Ping Pong inside of the TV, and their are some red and blue controls. One that goes left and right respectively. You can maybe even play the game with someone. * 5. '"Super Catch Zone"-'This section includes a huge three-dimensional white room that is as huge as maybe even the tower and the only thing you can do is jump higher. Then you get to the next stage. * 6. '''Whats Outside-'''This section includes Windows that shows what is outside of the tower and that you can get to climb one platform while doing this. * 7. '''Disco II-'''This section includes a dance floor including some ladders added here and there to the left and right. It kinda takes place as a disco section. * 8. '''Colorful House-'''This section includes a house that includes PyxlDev and Circa1987 in a house, playing ping pong on a TV. The TV just displays a footage of the Ping Pong section. There is also neon strips on the walls and a garden. You go behind the house, climb the ladder and do some simple jumps. This section includes many colors and the walls are the color of The Insult by faustinoedbert. Trivia * Secret section three '(Mini Tower) is what used to be the second to last section in of THE Tower of Hell. But, now it is the 12th to last and some parts at the end of the mini-tower is cut off due to it being extremely long. * Behind the TV in Colorful House, it says: "ObrenTune was here". * The door that leads outside of Secret Section One '''(Outside Blocks) '''is now blocked. Timurtaraz Category:Secret Sections Category:Disco